The Saint Patrick's Day Compitition
by Boolia
Summary: It's Saint Patrick's Day! SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs goes up against Pearl, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and Karen in a competition! Which team will be victorius, and win the prize? They will all have to work together on this one!
1. Chapter 1

The Saint Patrick's Day Competition

"Come on Gary!" SpongeBob told Gary, his pet snail.

"Meow." Gary said slithering on over to him, SpongeBob tied a leash around Gary, opened the door, went outside, and closed the door shut. He smelled the fresh March air.

"Yup." He told Gary. "It's another beautiful day for a walk, don't you agree Gary?"

"Meow." Gary rolled his eyes. For SpongeBob _everyday _was a great day for a walk.

"Hey Squidward, nice flowers." SpongeBob told Squidward, who was planting a flower in his front yard.

"Just ignore him Squiddy." He told himself. "Ignore him everyday even if he has a positive comment." He went back planting some more flowers.

Hey SpongeBob, what're you doing?" greeted Patrick.

"Just walking Gary." SpongeBob told him.

"Can I come?" He asked, tagging along.

"Sure." SpongeBob said." "Gary and I could use some great company. Isn't that right Gary?" SpongeBob patted his snail on the shell.

"Meow." Gary said as he slithered. Suddenly, a big gust of wind came and blew a flying flier right into Patrick's face!

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Patrick screamed in terrier, trying to get the flier away from his face.

"Here buddy, let me help you with that." SpongeBob said, removing the flier out of his friend's face.

"Thanks buddy." Patrick told SpongeBob.

"No problem." SpongeBob said, and then looked at the poster.

"Hmmm." SpongeBob said, reading it. "It appears there going to be a competition for Saint Patrick's Day."

"Let me see!" Patrick replied, rushing over to see it with SpongeBob. SpongeBob shared the poster with Patrick.

"The competition will start at 8 Am and go to 10PM." SpongeBob read out loud. "It will include events like: Canoeing, a Gunny Sack race, a Malay race, hang gladdening and much more!"

"Man that's a lot of stuff!" Patrick scratched his head. SpongeBob ignored him and just kept reading.

"Players will be on teams of four. The team with the most points will have a chance to go at the end of the rainbow to collect their prize. He put it away in his pocket when he was done reading. He wanted to show Mr. Krabs it. ""Gosh it looks like fun, if only we could enter."

"Why can't we go?" Patrick asked.

"I have to go to work on that day." SpongeBob told him.

"So?" Patrick shugged his shoulders.

"I can't go if I have work, Mr. Krabs will be furious."

"Can't you just pretend that you'll sick, and then go?"

"No Patrick." He shook his head. "I rather work then enter a silly contest any day."

"You would?"

"Of course Patrick, I rather keep my job then lose it. But we can show Mr. Krabs it."

"Ok!" Patrick agreed. Then the two boys dropped of Gary at SpongeBob's house, then they raced off to the Krusty Krab.

"Ya hoo!" shouted Mr. Krabs cheered as soon as SpongeBob showed him the poster.

"What are you excited about Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob asked. Mr. Krabs jumped beside them on the floor.

"I'm excited about this!" He pointed to the sentence about the prize at the end of the rainbow. He cheered some more, walking away.

"You know the prize?" SpongeBob asked him, looking confused.

"Isn't it ovious?'He asked.

"Well, no. I mean it could be anything." SpongeBob said.

"Oh for crying out loud! It's so simple, even a Star fish could figure it out!"

"Is it a wad of gum?" Patrick asked, finally speaking.

"No you fools its gold!" Mr. Krabs shouted at them.

"Gold?" Patrick and SpongeBob said together, their eyes blighted. "Wait a minute Mr. Krabs, how do you know?" SpongeBob asked, after he and Patrick were done cheering. Mr. Krabs then told them the magical story about the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"So if you find the gold at the end of the rainbow, the gold now belongs to you." Mr. Krabs fininished.

"WE''RE IN!" SpongeBob and Patrick shouted, jumping in the air.

"Great!" explained Mr. Krabs. "Now we have you, me, and Patrick, we need one more sea critter to be on are team." Mr. Krabs, Patrick, and SpongeBob all looked at Squidward who was mopping up the floor. Squidward looked up, noticing everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Squidward," Mr. Krabs said, scotching his chin. "How you like to be on our team for the St. Patrick's Day competition?" Squidward shook his head.

"There's no way I'm going to be teamed up with 2 morons and 1 lunatic."

"Well you're going and that's final." Mr. Krabs told him.

"But Mr. Krabs." Squidward complained.

"No buts Mr. Squidward, you're going and that's final."

"That's totally not fair."

"Life's not fair Squidward." Squidward finely gave up while SpongeBob and Patrick cheered around him, making him annoyed.

"Excellent!" cheered Plankton, who has been spying them across the street though a telescope." He leaped to the ground.

"While Mr. Krabs is busy at the competition, the gives me plenty of time to steal the formula!" He laughed evilly, rubbing his tiny hands together.

"But for some reason if he goes crazy and finds out that I'm stealing the formula, I'm doomed. However if he is distracted, I'm saved. Now who to send to distract him?" He thought about it until Karen, his computer wife wheeled through the doors. She just finished her dinner.

"Yum!" She said licking her lips on her screen. "That was a very good meal." Then her husbandand got an idea.

"Karen!" he said, pointing at her.

"What?" Plankton gave her a "Hopeful" look.

"What do you want?" Plankton kept on looking up at her. "Plankton, I…I don't like this." She moved back. Plankton followed. "What do you want?!" she shouted.

"Nothing really." He said. "Except enter you in the saint Patrick's day competition to distract Krabs so I can get my hands on a Krabby Patty."

"What? Never!"

"Aw, come on!"

"Hello? I'm a computer."

"You have legs and hands."

"Not in a billion years."

"Come on Karen, its just one contest, think of the children."

"We don't have any children."

"True, but if we did you would go."

"Nope!" They moved into the kitchen.

"Please Karen, I'm begging you." Plankton got on his knees and begged. "I'll do whatever you tell me to."

"Anything?" She asked.

"Yes, anything!" he nodded his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Karen thought for a moment, and then spoke up.

"I doubt it, but I'll give it a try." Plankton jumped up and down, and shook his wife's wired hand.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" he cheered. "I won't let you down! Now go and prepare for the big event" Karen sighed and rolled to the lobby.

'Woopie doo. I can't wait." She said rolling her eyes as she went through the door.

"Excellent!" Plankton sneered. "My plan is working perfectly. With Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Squidward out of the way, no one can stop me from stealing the secret formula!" he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs were all getting in shape for the big day. They were lifting weights when Patrick asked a question.

"Hey SpongeBob, why are we doing all of these hard exercises?"

"To help us stay fit for tomorrow." SpongeBob told him.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" he asked.

"We got to stay fit for the St. Patrick's Day Competition." Mr. Krabs said.

"What St. Patrick's Day Competition?"

"Patrick, we saw the sign, don't you remember?" SpongeBob reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He said, and got to work.

"Morons." Squidward mumbled to himself, and then lifted a weight.

"Daddy, why can't I be in it?" Pearl asked her dad.

"You have the best part Pearl; you get to watch your ol' dad in action witch is cheaper!"

"You go daddy!" Pearl cheered. "You'll be so coral out there!"

"Thank you daring,' he said. "Now leave your dad so he can get ready."

"Love ya daddy!" she kissed her dad, and watched the exercising program.

"Kids, never get old for loving their parents." He said, and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

The day has finally arrived, SpongeBob could hardly wait. He jumped out of bed, and greeted his snail. 

"The day has finally arrived Gary!" SpongeBob told him, putting on his brown pants.

"Meow?" Gary asked looking at his owner's pants.

"Oh yeah, silly me. I almost forgot!" SpongeBob replaced his brown pants with glittery green pants, with a shamrock for a tie. "Thank you Gary, wearing something green in the competition will earn us more points!" SpongeBob petted Gary on the back. "I can always count on you whenever I need to." Gary purred as his owner petted him. 

"Well Gary, wish me luck!" he said going out, after he was done with his morning routine.

"Meow!" Gary wished him good luck. 

"Patrick, are you ready?" SpongeBob asked, knocking on his friend's house. The house opened up, and there still in bed, grinned Patrick in a Pink T shirt. He hopped out landing in front of SpongeBob. 

"Boy am I ever!" he shouted. "Come on!" he grabbed SpongeBob's arm and pulled. 

"Wait Patrick. Aren't you supposed to wear green?" SpongeBob asked. Patrick stopped, and looked at his friend. 

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because it's Saint Patrick's Day, and you might get pinched if you don't weir green." SpongeBob reminded Patrick. 

"I'll be right back." He said, rushing in and got a purple shirt. 

"There all done!" 

"Patrick that's a purple shirt, you need a green one."

"Darn it!" he said looking down at his shirt. "I'll be right back. He took almost three hours trying to find the right shirt, but none had a spot of green anywhere. He looked at every shirt he owned, his skull bone Halloween shirt, his Christmas tree shirt, his Easter egg shirt, his Valentine's shirt, and even his "No SpongeBob" shirt. Finally he found his green shirt on his table; he grabbed it and ran outside, putting it on. 

"I found it SpongeBob!" He shouted, waking SpongeBob up from his nap. 

"That's great Patrick!" SpongeBob said, getting up. "Now let's go!" He walked with Patrick down the road to the competition. 

"Hey Sandy!" SpongeBob greeted when he saw her at the entrance. "Are you in the contest too?" 

No, I'm just here to watch ya!" she explained. 

"Don't worry Sandy; you'll going to watch a great compition!" SpongeBob said. 

"I hope you're right, I hope you'll give all ya got!" 

"We will."

"SpongeBob!" greeted Mr. Krabs. "So are you ready to win and get me some money, I mean try your best?"

"I sure am!" SpongeBob said. 

"Great!" he put his fist in the air.

"Daddy promised me that if he won, he would split up the prize with me." Pearl piped up. "I hope it's a new bout, or a new cell phone, or a Lily pad I've always wanted!" 

"Ok Pearl, you have fun with that!" SpongeBob told her. Then SpongeBob noticed his driving instructor. 

"Mrs. Puff, why are you here?" he asked, coming over to his teacher.

"There's a driving course in this contest." she replied. "I'm here to make sure everyone fallows the rules. Are you in the contest by any chance?

"You bet I am!" SpongeBob exclaimed. 

"When will this nightmare ever end?" she asked herself, rolling her eyes. 

"Ok I'm here!" Karen said, strolling in. 

"Karen, why are you here?" SpongeBob asked her. 

"I was forced by my husband." She replied. 

"Why?" SpongeBob asked.

"Because he wants the gold at the end of the rainbow," she lied. She didn't want to tell them the real reason why she was there. 

"Aha!" Mr. Krabs shouted with joy. "I knew it! I knew there was money at the end of the rainbow!" SpongeBob gasped in shock. 

"Don't tell us that you made us all be on you team, just so you can win some cash." He said his hands on his hips. Mr. Krabs began to sweat.

"Did you Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob repeated. Mr. Krabs continued to sweat.

"Well?"

"Of course not boy!" Mr. Krabs suddenly said. "I would _never_ do that!"

"Ok, glad to hear it!" SpongeBob said.

"I don't know." Patrick exclaimed. "This smells kind of fishy here." 

"Patrick we're underwater, you can smell fish everyday." SpongeBob reminded him. 

"Oh yeah!" Patrick said. "Do I really smell like fish, I got to smell myself and see." He bent down to smell himself. 

"You must be the sea critters that enter the competition." Said a leprechaun fish, coming towards them. 

"Oh yes we are." SpongeBob told him. "I'm SpongeBob and these are my friends Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, Mrs. Puff, and Karen who's not really my friend, just someone I know."

"My name's Lucky," said the leprocon. "And I'm the judge and host of this here competition." 

"Prasure to meet you Lucky!" SpongeBob said shaking Lucky hand. Mr. Krabs then booted SpongeBob to the side. 

"So tell me Lucky, is the prize gold? Come on, is it?" Water dripped down from Mr. Krabs's mouth. Lucky giggled.

"You just have to wait and see." He told the crab. 

"Tarter sauce!" Mr. Krabs said. "I had a feeling he might say that." 

"So is this everybody on your team?" Lucky asked SpongeBob, looking at Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward.

"Yup!" he answer. 

"You got to have 2 teams of four to perciperpate." Then he looked at Pearl, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and Karen. "How about Girls vs. Boy?" he asked. 

"Sure, I'll love that!" SpongeBob piped up.

"You mean I'll have to go up againt me only daughter?" Mr. Krabs asked. 

"Oh Daddy, it'll be fun!" Pearl jumped up and down. "Don't you think so?"

"Well, I don't know." He said.

"Please Daddy! Can I enter?"Mr. Krabs thought long and hard, if he let Pearl enter, then he'll get the money no matter what. 

"Please daddy?"

"Fine, whatever."

Yay, thank you daddy. Peal kissed her dad on the cheek. "You're the best daddy a whale could have." Mr. Krabs blushed as he smiled. 

"Ok, you need three more." Said Lucky. 

"I'll enter!" Mr. Puff said. "Although I don't know I'll like the driving part."

"I'll enter!" Sandy shouted. 

"I _have _to enter!" Karen replied.

"Great!" Lucky said, writing in his notebook. "May the best team win!" 

The first activity was a relay race, the team who gets to the end with their baton (Which was green), giving everybody a chance to run with the baton wins. When lucky blew his (green) whistle the race began, SpongeBob's team (Aka, The Goofy Goobers,) were winning, all they needed was Patrick to race to the finish.

"Here…You… go… Patrick." SpongeBob said out of breath. When Patrick didn't grab the baton, SpongeBob looked up to see what was taking his friend a long time to respond. Patrick was sleeping standing up! 

"Patrick!" SpongeBob said. "This is no time for sleeping come on now, wake up." Patrick didn't budge, he was still snoring. 

"Come on Pat, you _got_ to wake up!" SpongeBob said, trying to wake the sleeping star fish. Suddenly, everybody on SpongeBob's team Squidward and Mr. Krabs, helped their teammate, and shouted Patrick's name, telling him to wake up. 

"WAKE UP!! SpongeBob yelled. Patrick opened his eyes, and looked around. 

"What? Where am I?" he asked.

"You're at the competition." SpongeBob reminded him. "Now go or we're going to loose." 

"Hay, do you want to hear about my dream?" Patrick asked, changing the subject. "It was really quite funny, it was about two talking ice cream cones and…" 

"JUST GO!! SpongeBob and his teammates shouted. 

"Fine." Patrick said. "Pushy, pushy." He started running. 

"Uh Patrick." SpongeBob said, looking at the forgotten baton. 

"Not now SpongeBob, I'm running." Patrick replied running to the finish. 

"Patrick."

"I said not now!" 

"PATRICK!" 

"What?" he asked, looking back. 

"You forgot the baton." SpongeBob pointed to the baton on the ground. 

"Tarter sauce!" Patrick said. "Why is the baton so lazy, and can't run by itself?" he said picking up the baton , and started running again. His teammates cheered when he was close to the finish line. He was ten inches away from the finish line, and stopped to pick up a bubblegum wrapper on the ground. 

"Hay look, it's a candy bar wrapper." Patrick said. Then he turned around. "Hey guys, look what I found!" he explained, showing his team the empty bubble gum wrapper. His team was nervous, Patrick wondered why they were all so nervous, and looked to see Pearl crossing the finish line. 

"And the winner is, the Naggy girls Team!" Lucky shouted, pointing to Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, and Karen. Everyone cheered for Pearl,. The Goofy Goobers hang their heads in shame. 

"Daddy, I won!" Pearl shouted to her dad. 

"Fornautly for you, you don't have a _chubby pink starfish_ on your team to slow you down." Mr. Krabs looked angry at Patrick, who was admiring the bubblegum wrapper. SpongeBob went to support his friend. 

"Don't blame him!" SpongeBob said. "It's not his fault, he didn't know better."

"Of cource he knew better." Mr. Krabs said. "He's not a baby SpongeBob." 

"Well, I'm confident that we will try our best on the next round." SpongeBob pledged. 

"We better," Mr. Krabs's sneered. "Or this is a waste of me money."

48 games later the scores were tied, 24 to 24. 

Ok this is it, the final mach!" Lucky said. "The team that wins this round will win the prize. When the teams were all set on their boats in water, Lucky whistled the :"Go" signal, and off they went. Each player had a turn, SpongeBob with Patrick's bubble gum wrapper as a blindfold on when it was his turn. It was Patrick's turn (Guess what he was doing), he was sleeping on the driving wheel. His teammates tried to wake him up but it was no use, the starfish was dreaming. 

""At this rate, we'll never win!" Mr. Krabs said, pushing Patrick aside. 

"Aw help me!" Patrick shouted, falling in the water. "I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" SpongeBob gasped in horrier. 

"Patrick don't worry, we're coming!" SpongeBob shouted to the drowning starfish. SpongeBob looked at his boss. 

"Mr. Krabs, time to turn this boat around to save Patrick."

"No time for that boy!" he answered, managing the steering wheel. 

"We can't just leave Patrick, he's drowning, and he needs our help." 

"We can do that later." 

"Why not now?"

"We'll lose if we do it now, later ok SpongeBob?" SpongeBob narrowed his eyes. 

"No Mr. Krabs he's my friend, I got to rescue him." He took the wheel and drove back to where Patrick was. 

"SpongeBob!" Shouted Mr. Krabs but no one was going to stop this sponge, he was determined to rescue his best friend. 

"We're coming buddy!" SpongeBob shouted. When they came to his spot, all of his friends except Mr. Krabs, helped the sagging wet starfish into the boat. The bad news was the "Naggy Girls" reached the finish line first, the good news was Patrick was safe! 

"And the winning team is The Naggy Girls!" Lucky said when everybody was on dry land. Everybody on the opposing team cheered. Mr. Krabs's head sagged. 

"Mr. Krabs, what's wrong?" SpongeBob asked his boss. Mr. Krabs sobbed, and then sounded angry.

"We lost all because _you_ decided to be nice and save you friend!" SpongeBob scowled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well _excuse me_ for being so nice, but Patrick's our teammate, and my best friend. I just _couldn't_ leave him, he could have drowned. Besides if we were going to win, I would have wanted Patrick to be there by my side."

"At least we still get the gold." Mr. Krabs wisped to himself. SpongeBob apparently heard. 

"What was that Mr. Krabs?! He scowled. 

"Nothing!" Mr. Krabs quavered. "Nothing at all." 

"Money? So you think money is more important then friendship?" Mr. Krabs sweated some more. 

"If you think money is much more important, you got another thing coming! Friendship is much more…"

"It's time to go see you prize girls at the end of the rainbow!" Lucky shouted, interrupting SpongeBob."Come on fallow me." Everyone fallowed Lucky to the end of the rainbow. 

"We'll talk later." SpongeBob scowled at his boss, and then began to fallow. 

"Oh daddy!" Peal shouted to her dad. "Won't this be great? I wonder what our prize going to be." She started walking.

"I bet I know what it is going to be." Mr. Krabs explained to himself, and then followed his excited daughter. 

"OK, open her up!" Lucky said when everybody found the chest at the rainbow's end. The girls opened the chest, hardly containg their excitement. They were surprised when they found 50 pairs of green socks in the chest. 

"Green socks?" Mr. Krabs asked. "I don't get it, where's the gold?" Lucky laughed. 

Gold?" he chuckled. "There wasn't any gold! I just outgrew my socks, so those are the prizes, free lepricon socks." 

"Eww, they reek!" Pearl said, disgusted. 

"I haven't washed them for a decade." Lucky confessed. Pearl began to cry.

"I wanted a cell phone, not this!" She wailed. Mr. Krabs coaxed his crying daughter. 

"Relax." Lucky said. You can weir them and if you get to old for them, you can pretend their puppets." Lucky then gave a puppet demonstration for Pearl to see. That gave Mr. Krabs a good idea. 

"Gosh Mr. Krabs," said SpongeBob on the very next day at the Krusty Krab, "Opening up a Puppet theater was a great idea to win customers." 

"Not to mention, to also win money!" Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob laughed. Kids watched and laughed at the lame Puppet shows, performed by Squidward.

"I hate my job." Squidward mumbled to himself, as kids threw food at him. Everything turned out well after that, Plankton had to visit his cousin so he didn't get his hands on the formula. He was back home at the Chum Bucket with his nagging wife. Lucky had to clean up after the competition, Pearl got a brand new cell phone, and Mr. Krabs learned the true meaning of friendship. 


End file.
